


Marionette

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom!Chinen, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Usually when he went to a room with someone it was predictable. They were undressing him with their eyes from the doorframe already, bowing his every whim, catering to him, pampering him, admiring him. You went to a room, you had sex, you go home. That was the pattern he was familiar with.





	Marionette

It's these moments that make Yamada insecure. Nervous, even. He is used to being in control, being in charge of things, having things going his way. Being the king.  
Glances that Chinen shoots him during PV shoots, words he whispers to him backstage when the others are far away enough.  
Never ever had Yamada thought that it would become this way. But Chinen made him explore something he didn't knew he possessed.  
  
On stage, he was shining. Their roles were clear, have been made clear from the start.  
Like a ship that has forever and a day sailed in the same river, knowing each wave and turn, each harbor.  
  
Yamada flirting with his colleague, approaching him, shooting him flirty glares, petting his hair.  
It was normal to them, their job.  
  
It hadn't been something Yamada had questioned, but after that one day he had started to question himself.  
It was Chinen's calm and relaxing voice that had spoken to him, casually asking if he had any plans after their PV shoot.  
Going out for an innocent drink.  
  
Yamada was so self-confident because his surroundings supported it that he didn't realize the way Chinen infiltrated his whole being.  
It had been a casual talk about the job, obsessed fangirls and random shop recommendations. Only then had Yamada suddenly felt  
Chinen's intense gaze on him. Not over the top, just fixating him, knowingly, as if he could see through him.  
  
Yamada hated it.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" He huffed slightly, poking the ice cubes in his Cassis Soda.  
  
"Hm, nothing," Chinen chuckled and leaned back against the black seat casually, one arm on the backrest.  
He had his legs crossed and was dressed in a smart casual black grey combi with long pants and a white shirt, a grey vest.  
  
Yamada shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Stop staring at me, it feels weird", he finally admitted.  
  
Chinen smiled. "Oh," he said nonchalantly. I wasn't intending any of that sort"  
  
"Well, what were you intending, then?"  
  
"Things... maybe"  
  
Yamada growled. He didn't like to pull things out of people's noses, but he had the personality of being curious like a 5 year old.  
Being in a group together for so many years revealed ech others weak points.  
  
Chinen chuckled. "Do I make you feel uncomfortable? You look like you want to jump my face"  
  
Yamada frowned.  
  
Chinen took another sip from his drink and leaned forward. "You want to let go for once, right?"  
  
Yamada looked up at him questioningly. "Eh?"  
  
Chinen's gaze pierced him into his chair and he felt like he couldn't look away or move.  
He wondered since when the other had become like this, or has he been like this for longer and he just didn't realize it?  
  
"Your control. Letting go of it. Always being the center of attention. It's tiring, isn't it? Prince-san"  
  
It didn't sound jealous, even though Yamada considered it for a second.  
  
"I'll help you. One night. Then you can decide if it helped or not. Shake it all off your shoulders."  
  
Yamada was still puzzled. Chinen leaned in closer over the table, his words drowning in the noises of the bar, only audible for Yamada,  
his voice calm and collected.  
  
"Completely submit to me."  
  
Yamada choked a bit on his drink. For a second he wanted to burst out into laughter, play it off as a joke, pat Chinen's shoulder and tell him it was a good one. But then he looked into his bandmate's eyes and heard the sound of his voice. It was so dark and genuine that he shivered a bit. Chinen was serious about this.  
Everything about his aura was so completely different from his usual image right now.  
  
"Think about it," Chinen said and leaned back again, sipping on his drink as if they had been talking about the weather.  
There was something about him that had Yamada hooked now, and he felt like he couldn't draw away.  
  
When they finally decide to head for Chinen's appartment together, Yamada is even more nervous.  
He casually walks next to Chinen, hands in his pockets. Always keeping his cool, not letting anyone see any weakness whatsoever.  
When Chinen pulls out his keys and opens the door, he smiles a bit again as he holds the door open for Yamada.  
  
"You don't have to act cool around me when we do this," he said sternly, "just relax"  
  
Yamada entered the appartment. It was all clean and tidy. Small, clean and tidy like Chinen himself.  
  
He felt naked. As if Chinen could see right through him into his soul. He wasn't used to being so analyzed.  
He hated being insecure. But something about Chinen and what he had said intrigued him.  
He took off his shoes in the hallway and waited for Chinen to do the same.  
Yamada recognized the couch that had once been in his appartement.  
  
Also he wondered if Chinen would turn on the light switch finally. But the room stayed half dark.  
It was summer so it was not necessary to turn on the light to see a hand in front of your face.  
"Come," Chinen's dark voice was suddenly next to his ear while Yamada had been in thoughts, "let's talk first."  
  
Yamada wondered what was their to talk about since Chinen's words earlier had been a clear invitation to sex for him.  
Yamada tried to figure out what Chinen meant when the other just walked elegantly to a slide door and opened it, making an inviting gesture.  
  
"Make yourself feel at ease," Chinen said, "it's important."  
  
He sounded so serious that Yamada couldn't help but automatically obey, feeling as if he was a marionette controlled by Chinen's words. He sat on the bed, feeling more than awkward.  
  
But Chinen smiled as he walked up to him, sitting down on an armchair, unbottoning his armsleeve buttons.  
  
"I need you to know a few things," he began, "everything that happens inside this room will stay here.  
I will never intentionally hurt you. You're free to stop at any time, by letting me know. Do you understand?"  
  
Yamada pursed his lips. He wasn't sure if he liked the direction this was taking. Then again, Chinen had said something about trying out to lift the weight off his shoulders. To always have to be pretty. Perfect. To shine. Be the number one. The King.  
  
Yes, it could be tiresome. He was just a human aswell, after all.  
  
"Okay," he finally said, and Chinen nodded. He got up and walked through the room as Yamada's eyes followed him.  
  
"I want you to lay down and undo the buttons of your shirt. Place your hands over your head and close your eyes."  
  
Yamada looked around him on the bed, shifting a bit so he was sitting against some pillows, starting to unbotton his shirt. He didn't know what Chinen had in mind, and this mere fact was making him tingly. It was so different from what he was used to. Usually when he went to a room with someone it was predictable. They were undressing  
him with their eyes from the doorframe already, bowing his every whim, catering to him, pampering him, admiring him. You went to a room, you had sex, you go home. That was the pattern he was familiar with.  
  
"Why are you doing this," Yamada asked as he finally allowed himself to lay back slowly against the cushions, still on guard, still tense.  
  
"You're my friend," Chinen said calmly as he joined Yamada on the bed with a little box, "besides, I enjoy this too and I know what to do. We trust each other. This is important, by the way. We couldn't do this without. Why are you still sitting like this, by the way? I think I told you to lift your hands up", his voice got darker and he leaned in to grab Yamada's chin hard with two fingers, "now be good and do as I say."  
  
Yamada stared at his friend. It was like someone had hit a switch in him. His dark curls fell into his face and the shades of his frown made it look different. The gentle smile was gone, replaced by a rougher, manlier look, a look that Yamada found himself impossible to resist. He felt indifferent. Part of him wanted to shove Chinen away and ask him what the hell had gotten on his mind, part of him wanted to see where this was going. He remembered that he had accepted what Chinen had said earlier, also that he was  
free to stop anytime. He understood that this was a different Chinen, a Chinen he would only meet inside this room.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally said quietly, "I'll do it right away."  
  
Slowly, he lifted his trembling hands and held him up over his head.  
  
Chinen smiled a bit even though it was different from the warm smile before. He took a silky black long rope and tied Yamada's wrists to the headboard.  
  
"Tell me if they are too tight," he said while examining his knot professionally. Slowly, Yamada realized that this was not the first time that Chinen was doing this. Besides, he had mentioned earlier that he knew what he was doing.  
  
Chinen sat back on his legs and looked at Yamada. The sight alone made him feel excited, but his outward appearance was calm and cool all over. It was true, Yamada was downright beautiful. The way he looked at Chinen with big, still insecure eyes, his half-unbottoned white shirt which revealed his perfect half-naked chest.  
  
Chinen approached his friend slowly, stroking his cheek.  
  
"I will blindfold you now," he said, "if you seriously want to stop yell marmelade."  
  
"What?" Yamada looked at him confused.  
  
"It's a safeword," Chinen explained. "Because during plays, it is important to have one."  
  
"Okay," Yamada said and closed his eyes.  
  
It was weird not to be able to see, but when he felt Chinen's hands gently exploring his sides and chest, Yamada tried to relax himself a bit. The more time passed the more he felt like he wanted this. He wanted to let go of control, to give it up to someone else, someone he trusted.  
  
Yamada began to see Chinen with different eyes. He was a fully grown man with sexual vibes, a fact Yamada had put aside unconsiously. The way Chinen's breath ghosted over Yamada's neck, how he leaned into him like he had done so many times, but this time, the feeling was different. Chinen was confident and it showed that he knew what he was doing, and Yamada wondered who he had experienced things with prior to him. The determination and confidence that radiated from Chinen took Yamada in and pulled him along.  
  
He felt Chinen's warm lips press against his chest and neck, along his collarbone and ghosting over a nipple. Chinen unbuttoned a few more of buttons of Yamada's shirt until it was all open, and let his nails trail over Yamada's chest. They both knew that Yamada's body was a necessary item in his job so Chinen would refrain from any activity that would leave visible marks.  
  
Chinen's warm tongue licked over his right nipple and Yamada shuddered. Suddenly it was gone and he felt the tongue much lower.  
  
"Chinen," he gasped, but was immediately shushed with a finger on his lips.  
  
"Too early to beg. If you cannot shut your pretty mouth I might aswell put something between your lips"  
  
Yamada shivered. Chinen's thumb slid along his lower lip and Yamada parted them, feeling the thumb sliding into his mouth, pressing down against his tongue. He felt so dirty and lewd but he didn't care. He felt like he could let go completely, be shameless.  
  
"Suck," came the husky command against his ear, and he felt his hair being gripped hard, his scalp being pulled back.  
He moaned and closed his lips around the thumb, starting to suckle slowly.  
  
Chinen's gaze laid on Yamada's lips and his face and Yamada felt like every fiber of his being was burning with lust.  
Slowly withdrawing his thumb, Chinen stroked Yamada's cheeks again to praise him and shifted.  
  
The next thing Yamada felt was cold. Ice cold. He yelped, twitching a bit as icy cold drops of water melted on his hot skin as Chinen slid an ice cube over his chest, up to his nipple and over it, circling it and leaning down to lick up the assembled drops. Yamada gasped. Chinen took his time to tease Yamada, giving the other nipple  
just the same attention.  
  
The drops mingled with the fabric of his white shirt and created a moist texture that cooled him on this humid day.  
He felt Chinen's tongue lick down down down, lower on his belly and around his belly button and he whimpered, blood pulsating and arousing him, his bulge clearly tenting in his pants by now.  
  
When he tried to buck up his hips, he felt a gentle, yet firm slap against his thigh.  
"I'm going to undress you now," Chinen purred, and Yamada felt like time didn't pass by quickly enough.  
  
Chinen was so torturously slow, unzipping his silky black pants, shoving them down his legs, leaving him in black boxers.  
He couldn't surpress a loud moan when he felt Chinen's warm hand on his arousal, cupping and massaging it, the thumb playing with the tip until a drop of precum was staining his expensive underwear.  
  
"Oh god, Chinen, _please_ ," Yamada begged, "whatever it is that you want to do, just do it, I feel like I am going to explode"  
  
Chinen smiled even though his state was nothing too different.  
  
"I've made up my mind long ago," he said, shifting and sitting over Yamada's chest, supporting his weight with a hand on the headboard. Yamada heard the sound of a zipper and it was not his own.  
  
"I want you to suck me and I want you to do a fucking good job on it. If I am content, you'll get a reward.  
If you don't try hard enough, you have to wait a little longer for me to satisfy you. Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Yamada breathed, licking his lips. Chinen groaned at the sight and Yamada felt a chill of proudness through his veins.  
"Open," came the dry command and Yamada did as he was told, soon feeling the warm, pulsating tip of Chinen's cock on his tongue.  
  
"Good," Chinen said even though it sounded more like a heavy breath. "Now suck like the good boy you are. You like the feel of it on your tongue, don't you?"  
  
Yamada just moaned around Chinen, closing his rosy lips around the flesh, moving his head a bit forward, flicking his tongue here and there.  
   
He yelped when he felt a hard grip on his scalp, his head being held tightly.  
  
"That sucks. So lame. You can do better than this. Come on."  
  
It felt strange to be scolded in bed, to be told harsh words like this when all he was used to was praise, but somehow it made Yamada want to try harder, to be better, to be praised. His ego was big and he couldn't stand being critized.  
  
He took Chinen in deeper and used his tongue to rub sensually along the underside where the pulsating veines were, giving them special attention, bobbing his head faster.  
  
"Hngh, yes, that's more like it. You look so hot doing that," Chinen finally praised and stroked Yamada's brunette hair gently before he let go with an obscene noise from Yamada's lips, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.  
  
"Well done," Chinen purred and drew back completely, sitting on the bed again.  
  
In the next moment, Yamada felt his boxers being pulled down. He writhed a little, wondering what would happen next.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Chinen hummed against his earlobe, stroking along his chest.  
  
"Touch me... please" Yamada uttered, the 'please' being very hard for him to say, somehow.  
  
"I will. But I shall let you know that I am going to decide when you cum tonight. Do you understand?"  
Yamada shuddered. "Yes," he nodded. He uttered a little sound when he felt something being placed on his dick, around it.  
  
"You look amazing like this, just to let you know, because you can't see yourself right now," Chinen said as he sat next to Yamada, casually stroking his dick. "I can't wait to fuck you. I want to see your face while I do it so I'll undo the blindfold now"  
  
Yamada blinked for a few seconds as the light hit his face. He squeezed his eyes close and opened them again as Chinen had already removed the black blindfold, having it placed aside.  
  
Yamada wanted to say something, to comment on all of this but he figured it could wait until later.  
  
He moaned into the kiss as Chinen leaned down to capture his lips while pushing a lube-slick finger inside him in the meantime.  
  
"So needy.. open.. willing" Chinen gasped against Yamada's lips, "how is it, to give up the control, for once?"  
  
Yamada's brain was clouded and he was barely able to form a proper answer when Chinen added another finger, rubbing and massaging him inside so perfectly that Yamada whimpered.  
  
"Please.. oh god.. Chinen.. I can't"  
  
"Shhhh," came the calm reply, followed by a little slap on his inner thigh. Yamada twitched.  
  
Chinen raised an eyebrow, leaning over him, his nails scraping lightly along Yamada's arms.  
  
"If you like that, we can do that some other day, but for now I want to be inside you. I wouldn't know if you might be into pain so I was testing the waters a bit"  
  
Yamada nodded, tugging at his restraints. He wasn't sure himself if he liked it. All that he was sure of was that he wanted cock. Now.  
When Chinen finally pushed inside him, they both moaned shamelessly. Yamada squeezed his eyes close, his head rolling to the side as Chinen set up a hard and fast rhythm from the start, not holding back. Every thrust was so good yet so torturous as the cockring around his dick prevented him from coming.  
  
"Chinen, please.. let me.." Yamada whimpered desperately.  
  
Chinen nodded. He gripped Yamada's hips hard and lay his legs on his shoulder, entering him deeper than before.  
  
Yamada was a writhing mess underneath Chinen, and his facial expression burned itself into Chinen's memory, and he was sure he would masturbate to it in the future.  
  
"I'll let you cum now," Chinen growled as Yamada was about to cry. Chinen didn't want to torture him too much.  
  
He lay his hand around Yamada's cock and removed the ring while pounding into him hard, each thrust rubbing so hard and good against Yamada's prostate.  
  
Yamada's whole body jerked off the bed and he screamed as Chinen kept fucking him through his intense orgasm.  
  
Chinen growled, letting Yamada's legs down and supporting himself on his hands as he thrusted into the sweet tightness a few thrusts more before he came aswell, his noises hidden in the crane of Yamada's neck.  
  
Yamada didn't remember how many minutes had passed but when he opened his eyes again, Chinen was lying next to him, smiling at him with his ever gentle smile, and his wrists were untied.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Chinen asked seriously, his hand gently on Yamada's arm.  
  
Yamada was astonished. The voice and everything was like the usual Chinen, the one he knew.  
  
"I.. I am .. wow.. I dunno what to say"  
  
"Hm, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. You can stay at my place tonight and think about everything. Thank you for letting me having you"  
  
Yamada shook his head. "No, thank YOU for this experience"  
  
Chinen smiled, laying his head against Yamada's arm cutely.  
  
Yamada smiled aswell and placed a gentle kiss into Chinen's hair.  
   
  
   
  
   
  



End file.
